1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known in the related art that a fuel injection valve of an internal combustion engine includes a measuring plate that has a plurality of injection holes, in which fuel that has flowed along an inner wall surface of the measuring plate passes through the injection holes to the outside. In the fuel injection valve, the injection hole is formed perpendicularly to a plate surface of the measuring plate, a gouged section that expands toward an exit of the injection hole is formed in an upstream inner wall surface section of the injection hole in a fuel flow direction along the inner wall surface of the measuring plate, and thereby facilitating atomization of fuel spray (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-105003 (JP-A-2006-105003)).
However, the fuel injection valve needs an improvement in the shape of the inner wall surface of the injection hole for facilitating atomization of fuel spray. Further, in a case that two or more injection holes are formed in the fuel flow direction along the inner wall surface of the measuring plate, and so forth, there is a difference in the flow speed of fuel that flows into the injection hole depending on positions in which the injection holes are formed in the inner wall surface of the measuring plate. This results in unevenness in particle diameters of fuel spray.